cartoonadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Hedgehog Hunter
Hedgehog Hunter is the episode from Looney Cartoons' Storyline It's a beautiful day at the forest & a hunter named'' Elmer Fudd is hunting rabbits'' Elmer: (turns to camera) SHHHHH, be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbits. Hehehehehe. (notices signs) Huh, what's this. The sign says Amy Rose Season Elmer: Oh bow, I guess I am not hunting wabbits today, now it's Amy Wose Season, hehehehehehe. (notices Amy's tracks) Oh, Amy twacks, hehehehehehehe. Elmer follows Amy's tracks to her house and the sign that says The House of Amy Rose. Elmer: Aha a sign, that's her house hehehehehehe. But it was only Daffy Duck who puts up "Amy Rose Season" signs up. Daffy: Survival of the Fittest. Well I hope Amy is gonna get it, besides it was fun. Hoo hoo, hoo hoo! Later in Amy's House Amy: (sighs) Sonic. (notices someone at the door) Later at outside Elmer: Alwight Amy Wose on the count of 10, come on out or I'll bwast you out!(counts to 10) 1,2,3,4,5,6,7... Amy: (Coming out from the black door & walks to Elmer Fudd) Elmer:... 8,9,10!(shoots inside of the inside) ALWIGHT you Amy Wose, I got you now! Amy: Eh, what's up doc? Elmer: Oh uh hi, I was hunting for Amy Wose, have you seen her? Amy: Well, is she pink like me? Elmer: Yes. Amy: And does she have quills like mine? Elmer: Yes. Amy: Was she wearing a red headband, red dress & red boots? Elmer: Yes, yes & yes. Amy: (whispering) Well let me tell you something. (yells at his ear) I AM AMY ROSE! (whackes Elmer with her Piko Piko Hammer & ran away) Elmer: Ohhhhhhhhhh! (tries to fire at Amy Rose but misses again & again & again) Amy: (hides in a cave) Elmer: Alwight Amy Wose, I'm coming in after ya! (Goes inside the cave) Ok it's getting dark here, I'm gonna light a match. (Lights a match & sees a bear) Oh no. The Bear attacked Elmer Elmer: (Went out of the cave getting all broozed, and scratched up) Ow. (Faints) XXXXXXXXXX Elmer: (chases Amy) Amy: (Hides behind a boulder) Elmer: Alwight Amy, come out of there or I'll turn you into Cutwards! Amy: (dresses as a Gentleman)(putting her voice into it) Hello good sir. Elmer: Hello sir, I was hunting Amy Wose and... Amy: Well you don't need that gun. (takes gun away from Elmer) Elmer: I don't? Amy: No... (gives Elmer a Gun made out of Dynamite) But you can use this, good day to you sir. (Leaves with her Hair & ears showing) Elmer: (Saw it was Amy in Disguise) Ohhhhhhhhh, hey you, come back here! (tries to fire but the gun explodes) KABOOM Elmer: Ow. (Faints) Daffy: Huh? What's going on here? (Sees the last dynamite) Mother. KABOOM Daffy: I guess I'm the Goat. (faints) Amy: (Takes off her disguise) (Normal Voice) Now that is one to end with a Bang. (Giggles then runs away) XXXXXXXXXX Amy: Oh my! (sees Elmer again) Not Again! (hides in the Rabbit hole) Elmer: Alwight you Mammal, Come on out! And she did. Amy: Elmer, why are you trying to blast me with your Elephant Gun? Elmer: Elephant Gun? Amy: How about you try shooting an Elephant. (goes back inside the Rabbit Hole) Just then an Elephant shows up behind Elmer Elephant: You do & I'll give you such a pinch... (Bashes Elmer then walks away) XXXXXXXXXX Amy: (hides in a Rabbit Hole) Elmer: Alwight you Hedgehog come on out of there of I'll bwast you out! Amy: (Emerges from hole dresses up as a lady) Elmer: Why sowwy ma'am. Amy: (putting her voice into it) Oh that's ok. Elmer: Well I uh, hehehehehehehehe. Amy: (Kisses Elmer) Elmer: Ohh sweet mama that's good! Amy: Thank you & I got a surprise for you. Elmer: And what's that? Amy: (normal voice) THIS! (whacks him with Piko Piko Hammer) Elmer: (sings very slowly) I DREAMED... OF THE GENIE...... SHE'S THE LIIIIIIIGHT........ BROOOOOOOOWWWWWWN.................... MAAAAAARRRRREEEE......... (Knocked out) Amy: (Dresses back to her Normal Clothes) That got 'em. (runs away) XXXXXXXXXX Later Elmer is still hunting for Amy Rose Elmer:Ohhhhhhhhh, wait till I get that mammal! Amy: Yoo hoooo, Mr. Hunter. (Appears in front of him) Elmer: Ohhhhhhhhh! (Prepares to fire but no bullets left) Well what do you know, no more bullets. Amy: No more bullets! Daffy: (appears) NO MORE BULLETS! (grabs gun) Let me see that silly thing! (looks inside gun & fires himself by accident) Elmer: Well what do you know, 1 bullet left. Amy: 1 Bullet left?! Hey laughing boy, there's....... Daffy: I know, I know! Elmer:I'm sowwy guys, I kept hunting Amy Woses & Ducks, I can't decide which one, either that it really was Amy Wose Season. Amy: Wait a minute, if it's Amy Rose Season, then who is responsible for this Amy Rose Season. Daffy: Don't be so nievee amy, everyone knows it was me all along. (notices that he did it) Oops! Amy: So it was you all along did you? Daffy: Ok, I did it, I was trying to get rid of the rabbit, but you are even more worse! Amy: WHAT?!?! Daffy: Look, I was trying to tell you that it was really Duck Season. (notices that too) Oops. All Hunters especially Elmer: (Fires at Daffy) Elmer: (Looks at his watch) Uh Oh, Hunting Season is over, well I gotta go now, sowwy about that, goodbye. Amy: Bye! Daffy: (walks to Amy Rose & connects his beak back to hsi face) Your Despicable! That's all folks The End Category:Looney Cartoons